Reconstruction
by Havadem
Summary: Comment se reconstruire quand toute votre vie vous a été dictée ? Comment se reconstruire grâce aux anciens ennemis ?


Une petite histoire écrite le temps d'un soir. Coucher quelques mots et partager avec angoisse le résultat.

Un disclaimer toujours pour rappeler que JK Rowling a réalisé une magnifique œuvre et que chaque personnage lui appartient.

Bonne lecture.

PART I

Je suis là sur le quai de la gare. Ma réputation me précède. J'aimerai leur dire. Leur dire la vérité. Mais des années d'éducation stricte, aristocratique ont pris le dessus sur ce que je suis. Alors je suis là sur le quai de la gare à me demander si je dois vraiment monter dans ce train qui me mènera vers la réputation que l'on a de moi. Je n'ai pas été au bout. Je n'ai pas eu le courage. J'en connaissais la conséquence pour ma famille, pour mon sort… mais ça n'aurait pas été moi si j'avais fait ça.

La guerre a commencé. Celle qu'on redoutait. Le temps passe. Les missions aussi. J'arrive à faire croire que j'ai exécuté celles que l'on m'a demandées mais je me contente de faire semblant. Toujours.

Je rentre chez moi. Lieu qui ne m'appartient plus. Envahi. Alors je monte, j'entends mon prénom mais je ne m'arrête pas. Des pas résonnent derrière moi. Et une voix douce et ferme à la fois. J'essaie de faire illusion, je fige sur mon visage ce masque d'impassibilité en espérant qu'il tienne encore un peu mais je le sens se craqueler.

« Drago ? »

Je me tourne vers ma mère. Elle a le visage marqué des années noires. Fait-elle aussi illusion ?

« Ta tante Bellatrix est au salon, des Rafleurs auraient capturé Harry Potter et ses amis…C'est bientôt la Fin. Descends. »

Je quitte mon sombre et froid refuge et je descends à la suite de ma mère. Mon père est présent. Ma tante entre dans le salon avec les Rafleurs et leurs prisonniers. Je les reconnais. Six années auprès d'eux. Six années à capturer leurs démarches, leurs voix, leurs expressions faciales. Même avec ce maléfice déformant le visage d'Harry Potter j'arrive à le reconnaître. Ma tante me demande d'identifier l'Elu. Ce maléfice est bien fait. Je suis convaincu que c'est sa meilleure amie qui a réalisé cette œuvre. Je réponds que je ne suis pas sûr. Mon père s'approche, il me met la pression. Après mon échec pour tuer Dumbledore il veut que je me rattrape. Mais c'est lui qui le veut. Pas moi. Comme je n'avais pas voulu de cette Mission. J'entends les Rafleurs dans mon dos qui s'agitent. Bellatrix me demande de me rapprocher. Je me retrouve à quelques centimètres du visage de mon camarade de classe. Je sens son souffle. Je choisis une fois de plus les faux-semblants en répondant que je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit lui. Bellatrix s'éloigne. Je regarde Harry Potter et lui aussi me regarde. Dans ses yeux je vois tout l'espoir qu'il me porte. « Pour une fois, ne soit pas le petit fils à papa arrogant et range toi du bon côté » pourrait-il dire. Soudain Bellatrix s'agite. Je me relève et je rejoins ma mère. Ma tante a reconnu ce qu'elle pense être l'épée de Griffondor. Le Rafleur lui dit qu'il l'a trouvée dans le sac d'un des gamins. Elle le tue. Et parvient à faire fuir les autres. Elle missionne Pettigrow d'emmener Harry et Ron à la cave. Elle a autre chose en tête, elle veut parvenir à ses fins et elle est prête à tout pour ça. Alors elle choisit ce qui lui semble être la victime la plus facile à faire souffrir. Elle garde Hermione. Je baisse la tête. Je connais son aversion pour les « sangs-de-bourbe ». Je sais de quoi elle est capable. Je retiens un souffle. Ma mère me donne un coup de coude. En captant son regard, je comprends qu'elle m'ordonne de garder la tête relevée. Alors je m'exécute.

Un silence d'abord.

Ce genre de silence trop bruyant. Qui fait mal parce qu'on sait que quelque chose d'horrible va avoir lieu. Puis les larmes qui coulent. Hermione Granger, l'élève la plus brillante de sa génération. Celle que j'ai insultée pendant des années. Celle qui m'a donné un coup de poing en troisième année pleure. Elle se met à hurler. Je sens mes genoux qui tremblent. C'est dur. Cette fille je la connais depuis six années. Même si nous nous ne sommes jamais appréciés elle a fait partie de mon quotidien. Sa main qui se lève à chaque question des professeurs. Ses cheveux en bataille. Son couple avec Victor Krum. La meilleure amie de l'Elu. C'est dur. Trop dur. Alors je baisse de nouveau la tête. Ma mère m'ordonne d'un coup de coude de la relever. Je croise le regard d'Hermione qui hurle. Et ses hurlements je les prends pour moi. Puis Bellatrix s'écarte et je peux voir le carnage effectué. Le « sang-de-bourbe » gravé à jamais dans la peau blanche de son bras.

Hermione, je suis désolé.

Bellatrix arbore un sourire carnassier. Elle est satisfaite. La souffrance des autres est un plaisir pour elle. Elle ordonne à Pettigrow de ramener le vieux gobelin de la banque Gringotts. Elle souhaite obtenir des informations sur l'épée de Griffondor. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Du moins rien qui pourrait aider ma tante dans sa quête du pouvoir avec le Maitre des Ténèbres. Il me semble que j'entends du bruit sous mes pieds mais personne ne semble réagir alors je me tais. Potter a peut être finalement trouvé une solution pour partir d'ici. Je jette un œil à ma camarade de classe. Elle est étendue par terre. Dans ses yeux il n'y a plus rien. Comme si elle n'allait plus jamais ressentir quoi que ce soit. C'est vide. Une larme coule. Je crois que cette larme me fait me sentir encore plus mal que ses cris. Cette dernière larme semblait être le dernier espoir qui lui restait. Le vieux gobelin élude les questions de ma tante. Je crois qu'il cherche à gagner du temps. Mais il ne connait pas Bellatrix. Elle n'est pas patiente. Je la vois s'agacer. Puis finalement le coup part et le banquier se retrouve avec une joue barrée. Je vois soudainement Ron débarquait pour venir voir Hermione. Je crois qu'il l'aime. Il a ce courage qui lui a permis d'intégrer la maison des rouges et or. Ce courage que ma maison n'a pas. Ce courage qui fait qu'aujourd'hui je suis là et pas ailleurs. Ou mort. Mon père tente d'attaquer Ron Weasley mais Harry Potter est plus rapide et le désarme. Alors par réflexe je me saisis de ma baguette. Je ne voulais pas m'en servir mais Potter commence un duel avec moi alors je me défends. Je vois que ma mère se trouve dans la même situation que moi, en confrontation face à Ron. Les sorts pleuvent.

« STOP ! »

Ce cri me permet de désarmer l'Elu. Ma tante me demande de récupérer les baguettes des garçons. Je ne me suis pas encore retourné. Mais quand je le fais je la vois tenir en joug Hermione avec un poignard sous la gorge. Un sourire fou apparait sur son visage. Je vois qu'elle regarde derrière moi. Je me retourne. Le maléfice sur Harry a disparu.

« Appelle le Seigneur Drago ! »

Je me sens désemparé. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et je vois bien que mon père s'attend à ce que je fasse quelque chose. Il va penser que je suis lâche mais je ne fais rien. Je regarde consécutivement ma tante puis mon père. Enfin ce dernier s'approche de l'Elu et s'apprête à toucher sa marque des Ténèbres de sa baguette quand nous entendons un bruit au plafond. L'assemblée lève la tête. Dobby, notre ancien elfe de maison est en train de dévisser le lustre. Celui-ci s'écroule projetant ma tante en arrière et Hermione en avant. Harry Potter profite de la confusion pour récupérer les baguettes. Je feins une résistance quand je sens le regard de ma mère mais il finit par les prendre. Il lance un sort à mon père qui a tenté d'intervenir mais vole au fond de la pièce. Ma tante entre dans une rage noire. Elle insulte Dobby, lui rappelle sa condition d'elfe de maison et le respect de ses maitres. Celui-ci lève la tête et lui dit qu'il est un elfe libre et qu'il est venu sauver Harry Potter et ses amis. Il transplane avec l'Elu, ses amis, le gobelin et l'épée de Griffondor. Ma tante parvient à lancer son poignard dans le tourbillon. Ce qui semble la satisfaire puisqu'un sourire vengeur apparait alors au coin de sa bouche.

« Drago, monte dans ta chambre ! »

Le ton de mon père est catégorique. Je ne riposte pas. Je sens le regard de ma mère. Il est lourd de sens. Je grimpe les escaliers, je franchis la porte de ma chambre et j'attends la sentence. Mon père entre quelques minutes après moi. Il ne semble pas avoir pris part à une jouxte quelques minutes plus tôt. Son costume est propre, et ses cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

« Tu es le déshonneur de cette famille Drago. Tu as permis à Harry Potter de s'enfuir. Tu n'as pas appelé le Maitre ! Tu as échoué une nouvelle fois ! »

« Je suis désolé de vous décevoir Père… »

Je ne pense pas un traitre mot de ce que je viens de dire. Je ne les pense plus. Mon père le sent. Ses doigts se crispent sur sa baguette. Je sais qu'il va céder, qu'il va me punir. Avant même que je croise son regard, les sorts s'abattent sur moi. Ma vue se brouille, puis le noir.

« Ma seule faiblesse c'est de connaître tes secrets. Et de les tenir proches, et les tenir serrés. Je sais comment te rendre silencieux. Je souris avec mes yeux, quand tu essaies de lutter. » La voix de ma mère et ses mots. Toujours les mêmes après les punitions de mon père. Elle me caresse les cheveux. Je sais que mon visage est strié de larmes. Je finis toujours par craquer avec elle. Elle peut m'élever et me détruire avec ses paroles. Ma mère a toujours fait partie de ces personnes que je n'ai jamais réussi à cerner. Froide et aristocratique un jour. Folle et enragée un autre. Elle continue de me caresser les cheveux en chantant. Et alors que je sombre doucement dans un sommeil paisible je l'entends me chuchoter :

« Tu verras, quand viendra mon tour, je ferai le bon choix en souvenir de toi. »

PART II

La guerre est finie. Une fois de plus je n'ai pas assumé mes choix. J'ai fui avec mes parents. Notre cavale n'aura duré que deux jours. Les Aurors nous ont rattrapés ainsi que le souvenir de toutes les choses stupides que j'ai faites. J'ai passé un mois enfermé dans une salle du ministère avec le strict minimum. Un lit, un renfoncement avec un toilette et une douche. Aujourd'hui on m'a changé de salle. Je me retrouve dans une pièce du ministère vide. J'ignore où se trouve mes parents. Plusieurs personnes passent devant la pièce mais personne ne franchit la porte. On m'a enlevé ma baguette. Je suis assis par terre. Je sais que mon heure arrive. Et les punitions de mon père semblent désormais ridicules face au futur que je vais avoir. J'ai 18 ans et je vais finir ma vie en prison parce que je n'ai pas eu le courage de m'opposer aux dictâtes que l'aristocratie sorcière fixent. Je ferme les yeux et j'attends le verdict. Quelqu'un vient d'entrer. J'entrouvre un œil et je vois Harry Potter. Je referme l'œil.

« Ton audience va avoir lieu dans quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas ce qui va être décidé… Ton père va surement aller en prison et ta mère… »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du tort. Et je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Et si je t'ai causé du tort, ….. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser. »

« Pourtant nos duels durant nos années à Poudlard me font douter. »

« Ca n'était pas moi. Enfin… Crois ce que tu veux Potter, de toute façon j'ai suffisamment gâché ma vie, je ne gâcherai pas davantage la tienne et celles de tes amis. »

Comment pourrais-je lui dire que si je ne me battais pas avec lui c'était mon père qui me battait à coups de maléfices ?

« Donc je disais, je pense que ta mère aura une sanction moins importante. C'est en partie grâce à elle que je suis encore là. »

« Je veux pas de ta pitié Potter. »

Je l'entends soupirer. Puis il quitte la pièce. J'ouvre alors les yeux. Des Aurors m'ordonnent de me lever. Nous nous dirigeons vers une salle d'audience. On m'attache à une chaise.

Shacklebolt se racle la gorge.

« Monsieur Malefoy, vous savez pourquoi vous étes là ? »

« Oui. »

« Vous savez pour quelles raisons ce procès a lieu ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans un premier temps, le demandeur, celui qui vous a assigné en justice ainsi que le défendeur vont exposés les faits, donner leurs explications. Lorsque nous serons suffisamment éclairés sur la situation, je ferai cesser les plaidoiries. Les jurés délibéreront alors afin vous connaitrez la décision de justice. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui. »

« Dans ce cas, je déclare l'audience ouverte. »

La partie adverse commence. Et alors j'entends tout ce que l'on pense de moi.

« L'héritier de Lucius est un Mangemort. La famille Malefoy a toujours été une grande fervente de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Et cela, bien avant la seconde guerre. Il possède la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. Il a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, si le professeur Rogue n'avait pas été plus rapide il l'aurait fait. Il a participé à différentes missions auprès des mangemorts. Des villages moldus ont été incendiés de sa baguette. »

Je n'ai pas levé la tête de tout ce discours. J'entends le public chuchotait « Azkaban », « comme son père », « mangemort ». Je sais déjà que mon sort est scellé.

« Très bien, je vais maintenant demander à la partie de l'accusé de s'exprimer. » Ordonne Shachklebolt.

« Je n'ai jamais été proche de Malef… Drago pardon. Mais je sais qu'il n'a pas choisi cette voie. On a 18 ans. On a encore toute une vie devant nous. Personne ne devrait être jugé pour les actes qu'il a commis à 18 ans sur les ordres de ses parents. Il est arrogant, prétentieux, cynique mais je sais aussi que s'il n'agissait pas comme il l'a fait ça aurait été pire. Pour lui. Pour nous. Il n'a pas tué Dumbledore parce que le professeur Rogue a été plus rapide, mais parce qu'il n'en aurait jamais été capable. Il ne m'a pas dénoncé dans le manoir des Malefoy alors que sa tante et son père n'attendaient que cela pour prévenir Voldemort. Il n'a pas émis de résistance quand j'ai voulu récupérer nos baguettes pour fuir. »

Je lève les yeux. Harry Potter, l'Elu est en train de me défendre. Debout à côté de lui, il y a Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger. Ils se rassoient tous les trois après le plaidoyer. Je n'en reviens pas. Le Trio d'Or me défend après des années de lutte entre nous. Shachklebolt s'apprête à reprendre la parole quand Hermione intervient. Je lève mes yeux vers elle. Son regard s'ancre dans le mien.

« Tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les enfants comme nous. Le même sang coule dans chacune de nos veines. Tu vois bien que les ailes ne font pas les anges, tu dois seulement chasser ces démons de ta tête. »

J'acquiesce.

« Très bien, je vais demander aux jurés de délibérer puis de nous faire part de leur décision. L'audience est levée dans l'attente du verdict final. »

Tout le monde quitte la pièce et je reste seul. Toujours attaché à ma chaise. Un auror est à la porte. Il me guette. Que voudrait-il que je fasse ? Je sens une présence à côté de moi.

Hermione Granger.

« Ce n'est pas facile de grandir dans la troisième guerre mondiale. Sans jamais savoir ce que pourrait être l'amour tu vois… Je me suis enfuie loin aujourd'hui, loin du bruit. Je ne voulais pas revenir ici, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix, pas d'autre solution. Je ne peux pas te laisser. »

« Pourquoi vous avez ça ? On s'est toujours détesté ! »

« Et bien je… Désolée ils reviennent et je n'ai pas le droit d'être ici avec toi. »

Elle quitte la salle sans que j'obtienne ma réponse. Shachklebolt entre et ordonne l'ouverture de la porte. Tout le monde reprend sa place.

« Une décision a-t-elle été prise ? »

« Oui monsieur le ministre. A l'unanimité nous déclarons le jeune Drago Malefoy non coupable des faits qui lui sont reprochés. »

« Soit. Veuillez libérer le jeune Malefoy et lui rendre sa baguette à sa sortie du ministère. Sachez monsieur Malefoy que sans la plaidoirie de Monsieur Potter et de ses amis, le verdict n'aurait pas été le même, j'espère que vous en avez conscience et que vous saurez faire bonne usage de cette seconde chance. Votre mère se trouve actuellement à Azkaban, bien qu'elle ait aidé Harry Potter durant la bataille finale, elle était de nouveau du côté de Voldemort durant cette seconde guerre. Aussi ses antécédents peu glorieux l'ont envoyé en prison. Elle sera libre dans 5 ans. Votre père quant à lui restera en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, les crimes qu'il a commis, ses antécédents n'ont pas permis de prendre une autre sanction que celle-ci. »

Je ne parviens qu'à faire un timide hochement de tête. On me libère. Je me frotte les poignets rougis par les sangles. Je me lève et je me dirige vers le Trio d'Or mais alors que je lève la tête ils ont déjà quitté les lieux.

Je me dirige vers la sortie, je récupère ma baguette. Et je transplane chez moi.

PART III

De longs mois se sont écoulés. Le ministère a perquisitionné le manoir de ma famille. Durant leur enquête j'ai dû trouver un autre logement. Alors j'ai acheté avec l'argent de mon père un appartement près du chemin de Traverse. Je n'ai jamais été seul. Au manoir, j'avais mes parents, des précepteurs et toujours des elfes de maison à disposition, prêts à exaucer le moindre de mes souhaits. A Poudlard, j'étais l'Heritier Malefoy, aussi j'avais toujours du monde qui me suivait. Une cours royale. Pourtant qu'en reste-il ? On me fuit, on essaie de se racheter une réputation. Toute la maison Serpentard de ma génération encore vivante tente de redorer son image. Et ceux que j'ai pu appeler mes amis sont soit morts durant la guerre, soit en fuite, soit m'ignorent.

Finalement j'aime bien être seul. Personne n'est là pour me dire quoi faire, quoi dire. Il m'a été difficile d'admettre que je me satisfaisais de ma solitude. Qui, humainement parlant, se satisfait d'être seul, véritablement seul ? Je n'ai pas cherché du travail, je n'ai pas repris mes études. A quoi bon, mon simple nom me ferme déjà les portes d'une simple épicerie désormais… Je sors tôt le matin quand j'ai besoin de sortir. Le reste du temps je m'enferme dans mon appartement. Je suis sous les toits et le soir quand la nuit tombe je grimpe par la fenêtre et je regarde les étoiles. J'essaie de m'imaginer un futur, quelque chose de moins sombre. J'ai pris la décision d'aller chez Potter, je ne l'ai jamais remercié. Ca me permettra peut-être d'avancer.

Il pleut. Ma cape est trempée. Je suis sur le trottoir d'en face. Je vois à travers la fenêtre Harry qui danse avec la fille Weasley, je vois son frère un verre à la main en train de parler avec Londubat. Ils ont l'air de fêter quelque chose. Il y a d'autres personnes mais c'en est trop, je décide de partir. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il me crache son bonheur à la tête.

« Tu veux entrer quelques minutes ? »

Je lève la tête et regarde la personne en face de moi. Je déteste cette voix. Je déteste ses cheveux qui frisent encore plus avec la pluie. Pourquoi est-elle gentille avec moi ? Je lui ai pourri la vie à l'école.

« Non, je repasserai plus tard. Ne dis à personne que tu m'as vu. »

Elle hoche la tête et traverse pour entre dans la maison du sauveur. Je commence à partir quand je l'entends :

« Malefoy ! Attrape ! »

Elle me lance son parapluie et se précipite à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas le temps de la remercier. Ca ne sera jamais que la seconde fois. Il ne faudrait pas que ça devienne une habitude je ne veux rien lui devoir. J'ouvre le parapluie et je décide de ne pas rentrer tout de suite. Je marche dans un quartier moldu. Finalement ça serait peut-être ma carte de sortie ? Personne ne me connait dans ce monde, personne ne connait mon nom. Je ne serai pas le « mangemort qui devrait être en prison si Harry Potter ne l'avait pas sauvé du baiser du détraqueur ». La pluie vide les rues, les gens se précipitent chez eux. La nuit et le froid commence doucement à se montrer. Je passe devant une boulangerie française. Je me souviens être allé en France quand j'étais enfant, je me souviens avoir mangé un croissant. Sans doute la chose la plus douce que j'ai pu manger. Après ce plaisir, mon père m'a disputé car j'avais les doigts pleins de beurre. J'entre dans cette petite échoppe et je suis assailli par d'agréables odeurs.

« Bonsoir monsieur ! Que puis-je vous servir ? Connaissez-vous les viennoiseries françaises ? »

La boulangère en face de moi arbore un énorme sourire. Un vrai sourire. Un sourire qui me rend muet.

« Un croi-croi-croissant ! S'il vous plait… »

« Un croissant pour le jeune homme ! Et un deuxième pour vous redorer le cœur, je sens que vous en avez besoin ! »

« Merci, combien je vous dois ? »

Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant d'entrer, je n'ai pas d'argent moldu ! Je me suis laissé entrainer par mes émotions. Je sais pourtant que je ne dois pas me laisser guider par elles.

« Laissez, c'est pour moi cette fois-ci ! Passez une bonne soirée. Demain sera meilleur. Madame Smith bonsoir ! Une tradition comme d'habitude ? »

Et alors que j'ai juste le temps d'émettre un remerciement elle passe à la cliente suivante. Je sors, j'ouvre le parapluie et marche jusqu'au parc le plus proche, je m'assois sur le premier banc que je vois. Et je mange mon croissant. Il est comme dans mon souvenir. Mieux encore. Ce croissant c'est ma liberté. C'est la promesse d'un autre avenir. Je garde le deuxième pour plus tard. Il n'y a plus personne dans le parc, la nuit est déjà tombée. Je remonte le col de ma veste, je plie le parapluie. Il faudra que je trouve un moyen de le rendre à Granger. Je regarde autour de moi et je transplane directement dans mon appartement. Il fait froid. C'est silencieux. J'entends mes voisins vivre en dessous. Je suis seul.

« Demain sera meilleur. Bon Anniversaire Drago. »

Je ferme les yeux et je mange mon deuxième croissant. C'est sans doute le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai eu.

Les rayons du soleil réchauffent mon visage. J'ouvre les yeux. J'ignore l'heure qu'il est mais le soleil semble déjà haut dans le ciel. Un mois de plus. Un mois de solitude supplémentaire.

Je ne suis pas retourné chez Harry Potter, je n'ai pas rendu son parapluie à Hermione Granger. Je vais tous les jours à la boulangerie. J'ai échangé mon argent contre de la monnaie moldu. Tous les jours la boulangère m'accueille avec le sourire. Et chaque jour je lui fais croire que je vais mieux que la veille.

« Monsieur Malefoy ! Deux croissants je suppose ? »

Elle a ce sourire que j'ai pu voir de nombreuses fois sur le visage de la mère Weasley. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ma mère n'avait jamais eu ce sourire.

« Oui s'il vous plait. 1 livre 68 comme d'habitude ? »

« Comme d'habitude monsieur Malefoy. Je dois vous dire, on va être fermé pendant quelques jours. Notre fille entre à la fac et on va l'aider à emménager. Elle a choisi de poursuivre ses études en France. Elle n'imagine pas à quel point elle nous fait plaisir. Elle souhaite découvrir le pays d'où je viens …»

Sa voix devient lointaine. Je suis pris au dépourvu. Ma routine éclate. Mon ancrage quotidien s'écroule. Que vais-je faire chaque matin ? Quel sourire me fera tenir pour le reste de la journée ? Quelque fois il y a une lumière au bout du tunnel. J'ai l'impression que mon tunnel restera noir. C'est comme si le soleil brillait sur tout le monde sauf moi. Quelque chose a changé dans mon monde et ça me tue.

« Je dois y aller ! »

Je n'écoute pas sa réponse et je pars. Je rentre directement chez moi. Je m'enfonce dans ma couette. J'entends la pluie tombait sur la fenêtre de toit. Et je n'ai toujours pas rendu son parapluie à Granger.

Chaque soir que je m'endors, je pense à un exil. Loin de là. Je le jure sur les étoiles qui brillent au-dessus des toits que je partirai. Je me m'endors avec cette résolution. Partir. J'en ai besoin. Encore plus après cette journée.

PART IV

Je ne suis pas retourné à la boulangerie. Je n'y retournerai plus.

Cela fait trois semaines que je ne suis pas sorti. Le ciel est gris. Il pleut. Je ressens seulement maintenant le besoin de sortir. J'enfile ma cape. Je remonte le col. Il pleut. Une fois de plus. Je prends le parapluie de Granger et je sors. Je me dirige vers le parc moldu où j'ai mangé mon premier croissant depuis ma liberté. Il y a du monde dans les rues. Les gens se dépêchent, me bousculent. J'imagine que je préfère être blessé plutôt que de ne rien ressentir du tout. Ils s'engouffrent dans le sol. D'autres en sortent. Une journée de travail qui commence. J'attends à un feu pour traverser. Il y a un arrêt de bus pas loin. Je pourrais prendre le magicobus, et descendre au même endroit que la dernière personne. Mais non, on me regarderait du coin de l'œil, j'entendrais des chuchotements. Il vaut mieux pour moi de rester sous mes toits. Je me rends compte que je regardais l'arrêt de bus sans vraiment le regarder. Je vois la fille Weasley qui trépigne. Et à côté d'elle Hermione Granger. Elles sont serrées sous le même parapluie et je vois bien que l'agitation de Ginny commence à agacer Hermione. Le feu passe au vert. Je suis le mouvement mais au lieu de me diriger vers le parc je vais vers mes deux anciennes camarades d'école. Granger en a eu assez des sautillements de Ginny, elle a quitté l'abri que lui offrait le parapluie. Alors j'arrive et je tends le sien au-dessus de sa tête avant qu'elle ne soit trempée. Elle lève la tête, se retourne et me sourit. Je lui montre le manche. Elle met sa main dessus et je retire la mienne. Ses doigts étaient froids. Je lui fais un signe de tête et je m'en vais. J'entends la fille Weasley lui adressait la parole.

« Hermione ! Quand est-ce qu'il arrive le bus ? J'ai tellement hâte de prendre un bus moldu !

Mais tiens tu as un parapluie ? Ca ne serait pas Malefoy là-bas ? »

« Si Ginny c'était lui…enfin c'est lui. Le vrai lui. »

« Hermiiiione ! Le bus ! »

« Le vrai lui ». Comment peut-elle savoir qui je suis quand moi-même je l'ignore ? Elle a beau avoir été l'élève la plus brillante de notre génération, elle ne peut pas lire en moi quand je n'y parviens pas moi-même. Je lui ai juste redonné son parapluie. Il n'y avait pas de sous-entendus.

J'entre dans le parc. Il y a bien plus de monde que la fois précédente. Pourtant il pleut. Les enfants ne semblent pas s'en préoccuper. Ils crient, rient, sautent dans les flaques. Je n'ai jamais sauté dans les flaques. Je n'avais pas le droit. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer dehors quand il pleuvait. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit de jouer finalement. Je trouve un banc libre. Je m'y installe. Je penche la tête en arrière. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté ainsi mais quand je sors enfin de ma léthargie il n'y a plus d'enfants dans le parc. Je me lève et je vais m'acheter quelque chose à grignoter. Je me prends de quoi grignoter dans une épicerie. Je mange en marchant jusqu'à chez moi. Je retire ma cape trempée et je lance un sort pour sécher le reste de mes vêtements. Je prends un livre sur ma table de nuit et je me laisse emporter dans ma lecture. Je finis par m'endormir. Je suis alors réveillée en sursaut par des tambourinements à ma porte. Qui peut cogner ? Personne ne sait que j'habite ici. J'ai pris le soin de ne pas donner mon adresse à quiconque. Je me lève de mon canapé et je me dirige à la porte. Je l'ouvre mais il n'y a personne. Je fais un pas pour regarder dans le couloir mais je marche sur quelque chose posé sur mon paillasson. Un parapluie. Son parapluie. Et un mot accroché au manche.

« Merci. A demain. Même heure. Même endroit. »

Sans que je puisse le retenir, un sourire en coin apparait sur mon visage. Ces griffondors, ils obtiennent toujours ce qu'ils veulent. Je vais prendre une douche. Je grignote quelque chose. La nuit a déjà commencé. Je me couche en me demandant si je vais vraiment aller voir Granger demain.

« Je savais que tu viendrais. » Dit-elle sans lever ses yeux vers moi.

Elle lit un livre.

« J'aurais pu avoir quelque chose de prévu. »

« Mais tu es là. »

« Je suis là oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

Elle n'a toujours pas levé les yeux de son livre et ça commence à m'agacer.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Peter Pan de J.M Barrie. Tu connais ? C'est un livre pour enfants, mais je pourrais le relire un million de fois tellement j'adore cette histoire. »

« Non je ne connais pas. Bon, pourquoi voulais-tu que je vienne ? »

« Je t'ai posé la question, mais tu as préféré m'en poser une autre. Qu'est-ce que tu deviens ? »

« Je ne deviens personne. Tu dois être contente. Tu penseras à le dire à Potter et Weasley, ça les fera rire de connaitre ma situation. Malgré votre aide, j'ai toujours la marque des Ténèbres sur mon avant-bras, je porte toujours le même nom de famille, je suis toujours affilié aux mangemorts. La vérité c'est que je ne suis rien. »

Elle lève enfin les yeux de son livre.

« Je ne suis pas là pour me réjouir de ton mal-être. Ron et Harry non plus. Mon bus arrive je dois te laisser. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul à avoir souffert de cette guerre. Arrête de croire que tu es le seul à être marqué par ces années noires. Tu sais, au final, tout le monde finit tout seul. Alors accepte la main que l'on peut te tendre. Au revoir Malefoy. »

Je me contente de lui adresser un regard noir. Elle secoue la tête. Avant de monter dans le bus elle me laisse son livre. C'est une habitude pour cette fille de donner des choses aux gens qu'elle déteste ? Je crois que c'est la seule qui ait jamais su qui je suis, qui je ne suis pas et qui je voudrais être. Sans que je le sache moi-même. Le bus s'en va. J'ouvre le livre et je prends le chemin qui mène jusqu'à chez moi. Elle a tellement dû lire ce livre que certains pages se détachent. Le temps ne préserve rien ni personne. Elle a encadré certaines phrases.

« Le secret du bonheur n'est pas de faire ce que l'on aime, mais d'aimer ce que l'on fait. »

« Ceux qui mettent du soleil dans la vie des autres, en sont aussi inondés. »

« En réalité, il souffrait beaucoup ; et son cœur était si plein de rancune contre les grandes personnes qui gâchent tout, comme d'habitude. »

Je suis chez moi. J'ai lu Peter Pan d'une traite. La nuit m'a suffi. Ce roman m'a captivé. Au petit matin, j'enfile ma cape, je prends le livre et je sors de chez moi. Lorsque je franchis le seuil, un rayon de soleil m'éblouit. Je marche vers l'arrêt de bus.

« Je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais. »

Elle a la tête baissée sur un livre comme la veille. J'ignore comment elle a su que c'était moi.

« Je ne pensais pas non plus. »

Elle lève la tête. Elle me regarde. Elle me regarde comme personne ne m'a regardé. Elle attend quelque chose. Elle attend que je parle. Je ferme les yeux. Je prends une bouffée d'air. Il ne pleut pas aujourd'hui. J'ouvre les yeux, les ancre dans les siens et je commence à parler.

« J'espère que tu laisseras ton intuition précéder ma réputation. Parce que j'en ai une. Je suis ce que tu vois. Je ne suis pas ce qu'ils disent. Peut-être qu'un jour tu m'appelleras par mon prénom… seulement pas aujourd'hui. Avec tes notes et tes bouquins tu ne m'atteints pas. Et j'ai dû mal à te faire confiance vis à vis de tes intentions. Mais j'espère que tu seras l'espoir que j'attends. »

Elle m'a souri. Pas ce sourire de circonstance. Mais ce sourire qu'on peut lire dans les yeux des personnes les plus sincères. Je n'avais jamais eu le droit à ce genre de sourire. Pas même avec ma mère. Son bus arrive. Les personnes montent et elle continue de me regarder. Je voudrais lui raconter mon enfance, lui raconter comment je m'accroche tous les jours, lui raconter combien j'aimerai briser le silence qui m'entoure. Je ne veux pas qu'elle monte dans le bus. J'attends un signe de sa part. Elle tourne la tête vers son bus. Elle me sourit.

« Je dois y aller. A demain ? »

« Qui te dit que je serai là ? »

« Tu le seras, je le sais. Car tu n'es pas ce qu'ils disent de toi. Nous ne sommes pas brisés, on est juste abîmés. Alors à demain Drago. »

Je repars seul mais quelque chose se réchauffe doucement à l'intérieur de moi. Je lui avais dit de ne pas m'appeler par mon nom. Pas tout de suite. Pas maintenant. Mais c'est une Miss-je-sais-tout que rien n'arrête. J'émets un léger rire à cette pensée et des passants lèvent la tête vers moi. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me fiche du regard des autres.

Hermione, je t'ai laissé voir les parties de moi qui n'étaient pas toutes très jolies. Et à chacun de nos contacts tu les rafistoles.

Entre là où j'étais et là où je vais il y a désormais une personne en plus. Même si nous ne le savons pas vraiment maintenant, les choses ne seront plus les mêmes.


End file.
